Alcohol, Antiseptics, & Coke Zero
by startscribbling12
Summary: AU. I've been ignoring his texts cause last night I put him in my phone as 'ignore for atleast a day' and I trust my drunk self.
1. one

I honestly do not understand.

I've been handed my fifth detention this month.

But can't the teachers tell I'm not wearing my uniform because I feel like shit? Or do they just not care to sympathize with me?

I BET YOU THEY GET DRUNK ON THE WEEKENDS. Ch, selfish bastards.

I swear, if I were president, I'd make it illegal to hand students' detentions for not wearing their uniforms. It's just plain rude. I mean, I wouldn't hand them one for coming to class hungover. Well, that would probably be because they are a teacher and teachers have—

OH! A text message!

**9:01 AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

You were there last night.

Why did I make a hit list containing only McDonalds?

…

…

**9:03 AM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

You tried to order a margarita mcflurry.

They wouldn't sell it to you. So you tried to call 911.

…

…

**9:08 AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

Damn.

THIS HIT LIST TOTALLY MAKES SENSE NOW.

I HAVE TO TELL SORA.

…

…

"Namine! Would you like to share those texts with the rest of the class?" My teacher asked me.

Man, it just was not my day.

"Not really?" I said. He shook his head at me and told me to put it away. Good. Detention averted. Now just to make it through the rest of the school day. I hate Mondays.

…

…

…

**Alcohol, Antiseptics, & Coke Zero  
>Chapter One<br>I don't know where I am, but the food in the fridge is awesome.**

…

…

…

"I don't understand! Last time I checked I was passing this class!" Kairi screamed down the hallway as we made our way to her locker. She held this face that said 'utter disappointment' while I just laughed at her misfortune. "Why are you laughing, Ms. I get _five _detentions a month?"

"You're wondering why your grades dropped." I stated. I mean—it's not that hard to figure out. She started hanging out with Sora, the biggest party animal at our school. She's always out with us on the weekends, so I don't see how she fits in homework. Who can, with our crazy lives?

"Yes!" She whined, kicking her locker as she kept forgetting her combination.

"I'll tell you why," I stopped for a dramatic pause. "You're a party whore."

"Good point." She shrugged.

I swear, this girl can get over anything in any amount of time.

If you're wondering why we are such big party animals, I'll tell you. It started last year. The end of our junior year in high school. Kairi kept asking me why I was always so busy on weekends. I claimed that it was because I had a life, but she didn't believe me. She just had to tag along on one of my endeavors. And she got hooked. I mean, don't get me wrong. We don't get wasted every night. Hell, we never usually get wasted. Just about once a month. And on the other weekends, we try to humiliate ourselves in other ways. That tells you we are bored ass seniors that honestly do need a life.

"Kairi is pouting again." I shoot my head up just in time to see Sora walking over to us, hands in his uniform pockets.

Why was I the only hungover one that didn't get dressed properly this morning!

"Of course I am, Sora. I mean—not only did I drop two letter grades, Namine called me a party whore!"

I glanced at her. "You didn't seem that mad when I said it."

"That's besides the point, dear Namine."

Sora just looked from Kairi to me a few times before digging in his backpack and tossing me a Coke Zero. One thing that always helped me through hangovers—these babies.

I pretended to act embarrassed. "Aw, Sora. You know me so well, darling!"

A proud smirk graced his features. "Well, duh."

Kairi looked up and down the hallways for a minute before (possibly getting whiplash) turning back to us with a confused expression. "Where's Roxas?"

As if on cue—

**1:23PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Why are my keys in the fridge?

…

…

**1:24PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

You said, "This is really going to confuse me tomorrow." Drunk you likes to play tricks on himself.

…

…

**1:26PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

This explains so much.

…

…

"He's at home." I said, looking at the two in front of me. Sora nodded his head like it didn't even phase him, but Kairi looked at me in confusion.

Why would this surprise you?

Roxas is a lazy hoe.

"Why would he be at home? I mean, school just ended." Kairi held a hand to her chin. Glancing at Sora, I just shook my head and walked down the hall with him, away from the auburn haired girl. Maybe she's blond, like me. "Where are you guys going?"

* * *

><p>If anyone ever asked me why I became a party girl, it would be this:<p>

The guys I meet are hot as _hell. _

Well—actually, there is one guy.

Before I started hanging out with Sora (which I totally don't regret) there was this one guy. And this one _sexy, hot, male _never noticed me. Like, ever. I don't know if I was wearing an invisible cloak or something because we had been in the same class for three years and he didn't even know my Namine. I was offended. That all changed when I started hanging out with Sora.

Roxas—I mean, this really hot guy—totally started to notice me.

Which, I know is probably bad.

Maybe he never noticed me because we didn't talk.

Or whatnot.

But I have had a crush on him since I saw his pretty face. And I was smitten with him ever since I cleaned up his cut freshman year.

Yeah, I'm lame.

But—I do enjoy the lifestyle I have now. I get to go out every weekend and hang out with my friends.

And as for the word party girl, here is my definition, so you all aren't confused.

**Party Girl ** -n-,: A girl who goes out every weekend to socialize in various events.

So no, it does not mean I get hammered all the time.

Thanks for judging me!

Ruuuuude.

* * *

><p>"Are you even listening to a word I am saying, Namine?" I heard Sora's voice in the back of my head. I decided to ignore it because it was so quiet and my blackberry was so much more entertaining to look at. I mean, I can update facebook from this thing!<p>

"Mm."

"Namine."

"Namine."

"_Namine._"

I sighed and looked up at the brunette sitting on my couch. "Yes Sora? My dear? My beloved?" I said sarcastically. "I will listen to all of you needs now."

Ever since I started hanging out with Sora, he and I have become close friends. He's like my gay boyfriend, if that makes any sense whatsoever.

"You need to get a life." He said seriously.

"Last time I checked, I had one. I hang out with you, remember? Unless you don't exist." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice as I smirked at him.

"Last time I checked, you were always on that thing you call a phone."

"It's my baby!"

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "Seriously, if you want to catch my brother's attention, you need to stop being such a nerd."

"I take offense."

"Good."

I fall back onto the floor, my blond hair cascading around me.

He's right.

"It seems you have come to your senses, young one." He said to me, looked at my pouty expression.

"I need to facebook!"

He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine Hara<br>**_works at: _bitches don't need no job. | _studies at: _Destiny High School aka: A place where people suck ass.|  
><em> lives in: <em>if only you were cool enough to know.| _from: _Twilight Town. | _born on _June 18th. |

Wall  
>Info<br>Photos (_435)  
><em>Notes  
>Friends<br>…

**Friends (**_**1151) **__  
><em>**Roxas Aoki  
><strong>_Destiny High School_**  
>Sora Aoki<br>**_Destiny High School_**  
>Kairi Nakano<br>**_Destiny High School  
><em>**Riku Takeda  
><strong>_Twilight University  
><em>**Xion Oota  
><strong>…  
>Suggest Friends<br>Hide/Block

**Recent Activity  
><strong>_-Namine changed her profile picture.  
><em>-Namine and _Axel Mori _are now friends  
>-"Oh my god where is your shirt you…" <em>on Riku Takeda's <em>photo.

**Namine Hara **god damn facebook, thank you for reminding me why everyone sucks.  
><em>5 people like this.<em>

**Kairi Nakano **boo, stop being so negative.  
><strong>Xion Oota <strong>yeah, Debbie Downer.  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>I'm happy. I just, you know, hate everyone (Sora Aoki) yadiiiig?  
><strong>Sora Aoki <strong>don't hate, celebrate  
>…<p>

**Roxas Aoki **get my text?  
><em>Saturday at 8:54pm<em>

**Namine Hara **i was in the showwwwaaa. I just looked. The answer is yes.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>time?  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>asdfghjkkl ummm, whenever I wake up. So after three?  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>just text me.  
>…<p>

**Kairi Nakano **I'm so broke I can't PAAAY attention  
><em>Friday at 6:43pm<em>

**Namine Hara **LOL you are such a loser, I love ittt.  
><strong>Kairi Nakano <strong>bahahahaha!

* * *

><p>"It's rude to insult me over facebook." Sora said, looking up from his phone.<p>

"It's rude to insult me in person."

"Do you want me to help you get with my brother? You have been begging for months now."

I stayed silent.

I will not give into him.

Knowing Sora he will probably get me to act like a complete bimbo.

A slut.

A whore.

_Words cannot express how much I don't want his help._

"Sure."

_Dammit._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I figured out, if I write two stories at once, and one of them is humorous, I tend to be more in the mood to write. So that is what I am going to do. Two stories for all of you out there! Aren't I nice? Anyway, let me know what all of you thought about this first chapter. And if you liked it—hooray! I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is just chapter uno!<strong>

**Review!**


	2. two

"You're completely wrong." I said, crossing my arms. "I've known Roxas for about a year. He doesn't like these kinds of girls."

Sora shook his head at me. "I've known Roxas since the womb. Yes he does."

Sora currently had me at the mall, wasting away my Friday evening to go buy new clothes. He told me the girls that Roxas likes don't normally dress for comfort. I thought that was pretty dumb. I mean, why would I want to wear clothes that I couldn't cross my legs or bend over in? I don't want everyone to see my ass, thank you.

"Sora, why would I want to change who I am for Roxas?" He looked at me, putting a shirt back onto the hanger.

"You're not." He said. "You're just changing your outfit to grab his attention more. You don't have to act like a complete idiot."

Good.

Because every girl I have seen him with—they make me want to read dictionaries.

Ferserious.

"Anyway, we are going to catch that fools attention at the party tonight!" Sora cheered, throwing more clothes into my hands. Where did he think I was getting the money for all of this?

"What party?" I would have known about this party.

I know everything.

"Riku is throwing a party, and we are all invited." Sora's childlike eyes glittered at me. "I mean—we would have gone anyway regardless."

As I put on all the pathetic excuses for clothes and picked out the ones that fit (and mostly covered my body) I heard Sora swear from behind the door. Making sure I was covered, I cracked it open.

"What's wrong?"

He handed me his phone.

**5:34PM  
>To: <strong>Sora  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Guess who has a date to the party tonight?

This fool.

…

…

Screw me three times over.

…

…

…

**Alcohol, Antiseptic, & Coke Zero  
>Chapter two<br>this is a mass text, does anyone know where I am?  
><strong>…

…

…

**Namine Hara **my taste in guys sucks. 0 decent guys left.

**Sora Aoki **don't let it discourage you!  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>I didn't say I was giving up…  
><strong>Sora Aoki <strong>that's the spirit! Tonight is going to be amazing!

**Recent Activity  
><strong>-"of all the things you could…" on _Xion Oota's _status.  
>-Namine is attending <em>Riku Takeda's Party.<em>

**Roxas Aoki **just wanted to say sorry for not calling you last night  
><em>Friday at 7:12pm<em>

**Namine Hara **it's all good brooooskkiii.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>okay, see you tonight then.

…

**Namine Hara **party party party— with _Kairi Nakano _and _3 others _at _Riku Takeda's.  
>Friday at 8:34pm via Blackberry<em>

* * *

><p>The fact that I was here in short shorts and a pink hipster tank top said one thing.<p>

The fact that Roxas was here with Olette was another.

(Fuckingdammit.)

Olette is a nice girl and all. But—a little too nice. What I mean by that is that she is perfect. On the outside she acts all innocent and like she is a little angel. She makes everyone feel bad for her, her grades are always top notch, and I have never seen her take a drink of alcohol. She even carries bandaids in her purse!

But on the inside and when she is alone with boys—

Woahwoahwoah.

Different story.

I hear she is quite the animal.

So due to the fact that she had her pretty little arm wrapped around Roxas's made me a little angry. I know Roxas, and as much as he goes from girl to girl to girl, Olette isn't his type.

Well maybe she is and I am just in denial cause I want him for myself.

But I mean—come on! He's sexy!

"Take a chill pill and have a beer." Sora shakes his head and hands me the chilled bottle before walking off into the kitchen.

How dare he leave me alone?

I might murder someone.

"Namine!" A cheerful voice chirped in my ear. I turned around to face the person and death stared Kairi down. "Woah, who died?"

"I did."

"Such a shame." She shook her head with sadness. "Who will be my best friend now?"

She turned her focus onto where I was glaring and sighed. What do I do? I mean, I know Roxas and I are really close and what not, but he obviously doesn't know I like him. And if he doesn't know I like him, he will continue to mess around with girls. And if he continues to mess around with girls then I will never get my chance to be his girlfriend. And if I never get to be his girlfriend, I wasted fifty dollars on all these clothes.

Moral of the story: I need Roxas to be my boyfriend so I didn't waste fifty dollars.

Wait—

What?

"Namine, everyone, besides Roxas, knows you like him. But since you haven't made a move, since like, ever, girls are going to step up to have a bite of that sexiness." I stomped my foot and whined, pulling out my blackberry.

"This bites. With that girl hanging off his arm, how am I supposed to flirt with him? This ruins everything." I took a sip of my beer.

"Well—darling—as much as I wish I could help, I need to find Sora. I'll check on you in a bit." She patted my head and ran off through the crowd of people.

**9:13PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

You seem to be having fun over there.

…

…

I watched Roxas as I sent him the text. That is one thing that I liked about texting people who are in the same room as me.

I can see their reaction.

**9:15PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

She's clinging to me like a horny koala.

…

…

**9:17PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Mcdonalds is having bigmacs for a dollar. How many do you want?

Let's go get them.

…

…

**9:19PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

All of them.

Let's go.

…

…

Although I was a tad disappointed when I saw him tug Olette in the direction of me. Which meant he was bringing her along. Which meant she would be driving. Because Roxas and I had been drinking.

Dammit.

"Hi, Olette." I said, standing up, tucking my phone into my pocket. She clung to Roxas tighter.

"Oh, Hi Namine. Ready to go?" She smiled sweetly.

"I want fucking bigmacs. Lets go already." Roxas grumbled, walking to the car.

* * *

><p>"I love the smell of McDonalds in the middle of the night." I said, walking through the front door. Roxas nodded in conformation, digging in his pocket for change.<p>

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?"

Roxas pushed me out of the way.

Rude.

Bitch.

"Can I have ten bigmacs?" He had a serious look on his face. The cashier looked stunned.

"O-Okay. Ten." She punched it in. "That comes to $10.45." She handed him the bill and Roxas moved over to the side counter, awaiting his order. He looked at me up and down.

"Why are you dressed so different?" Damn. He noticed.

"What? Can't a girl dress up for a party once in a while?" I flipped my blond hair over my shoulder, pretending to look offended.

"I think she looks nice." Olette commented.

Thanks Olette.

Stop being so nice.

I'm supposed to be mad at you.

"I never said she didn't look nice." He muttered, blowing his blond bangs out from in front of his face. I got on my tiptoes and leaned towards him.

"So—are you and Olette here—on a date?" A blush spread across his cheeks. Olette turned towards the ground. "I see. I see."

"What? Why do you wanna know?" He asked me, grabbing the paper bag handed to him by the cashier.

"Just curious."

* * *

><p>Most of the people weren't happy that we came back with McDonalds without telling them. I know Sora was a bit tipsy and grumbling that no one told him about this adventure that we had. It didn't help that Roxas wouldn't share at all with anyone. Olette had kept herself snuggled up against his side (much to my hatred) and I kept downing beers to forget the fact that I didn't want to look at Roxas and his date.<p>

This was supposed to be my night.

Why do I even bother?

Down goes another beer.

**11:23PM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Where are you

…

…

**11:28PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

DRUNK CANOEING.

…

…

**11:29PM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Please text me if you survive

…

…

**11:34PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

LAND HO BITCH.

…

…

**12:13AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Xion

She looks like a junkie muppet…awful.

You are so much better for him

…

…

All I remember is taking shots off of Sora's chest.

* * *

><p>It was dawn.<p>

I had a headache.

I wanted to stab the sun.

That's when I noticed it was really quiet.

Sitting up I noticed I was in the backseat of a car. On a beach. Bitch, where the hell was I and what was I doing on a beach?

**7:56AM  
>To: <strong>(Mass)  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

This is a mass text. Does anyone know where I am?

…

…

**8:02AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

No! Where are you!

…

…

**8:04AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Sora

-blank-

…

…

**8:05AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Xion

Sorry honey, no.  
>Need help?<p>

…

…

**8:05AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Riku

If I knew, I wouldn't be wondering why there is a knife in my toilet.

…

…

**8:06AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

I'm in the front seat of the truck.

We're at the beach apparently.

Hey.

…

…

What the hell?

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing and please review some more! I love you guys!<strong>


	3. three

"We're in a car." I stated, leaning around to the front seat to see him.

"Yep."

"What the hell?"

"I don't really know."

Why the fuck as I in a car, with Roxas, on a beach? Whose car was this in the first place! Gripping my head in frustration, I groaned. This was the most annoying thing to happen to me. I couldn't remember a thing.

**8:14AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Ignore for atleast a day

Good Morning!

-Axel

…

…

That was the only reason how I knew who it was. Axel was the only person I knew who had a signature on their text messages.

"Did Axel text you 'good morning'?" Roxas asked me, looking at his phone.

"Yeah, but I put him in my phone as 'ignore for at least a day' and I trust my drunk self."

…

…

…

**Alcohol, Antiseptics, & Coke Zero  
>Chapter Three<br>dude, this chick is staring at me like i gave her brother herpes**

…

…

…

After the little incident with Roxas in the car, I forced him to GPS us out of the middle of fucking nowhere. It took us three hours to get home.

What the hell?

I don't even understand the logic of some people.

Unfortunately, we didn't do anything. Roxas didn't even try to make a move on me or anything. I mean sure, he had his perverted jokes every once in a while, but that is just Roxas being Roxas. Maybe he really is planning on taking Olette as his girlfriend. Fuck me.

"Namine." Kairi said from the seat in front of me. "Did anything happen to you at the party? We all know I went canoeing apparently."

Yes, Kairi. We all know.

"I ended up in the middle of nowhere at a beach with Roxas." I said simply. Roxas nodded in conformation in the chair next to me.

"I think it was all Axel's doing." He said.

"Why's that?" Kairi bit at her thumb, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Cause Nam had him in her phone as ignore. So—there must be a reason for that." He came to the conclusion all on his own. I nodded.

"Is Olette mad?" I asked Roxas, looking at him with a pouty face.

"She didn't say anything about it. Why?"

"Dude, she's staring at me like I gave her brother herpes or something." I said, huffing.

"She doesn't have a brother."

"Exactly why I'm confused, Roxas dear."

"She's just jealous." He winked at me, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine Hara <strong>Honestly, I hate it when girls say looks don't matter. They obviously do if you spend three hours in front of the mirror getting ready.  
><em>8 people like this.<em>

**Sora Aoki **agreeeed!

**Recent Activity  
><strong>"you're the bomb." On _Riku Takeda's _wall.  
>"this is the best picture ever." On <em>Hayner Kudo's <em>picture.  
><em>Namine Hara <em>was tagged in 23 pictures in _Riku Takeda's _album.  
><em>Namine <em>changed her profile picture.

**Roxas Aoki **Namine, marry me.  
><em>Tuesday at 7:39pm <em>

**Namine Hara **of course!  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>I'll send you a request on facebook.  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>I thought you meant for real, you butt! I want a ring pop!  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>every flavor ever, I will buy you.  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>you better get down on one knee, yadiiig?  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>yes ma'am.

Namine went from _single _to _married with Roxas Aoki_  
><em>Tuesday at 9:34pm<em>

* * *

><p>"I want my god damn ring pop." I muttered in class the next day.<p>

"When I get paid."

"You don't even have a job."

He snickered and I punched his shoulder.

Whore.

Sora flipped around in his chair as soon as Kairi got up to leave for the bathroom. Which, quite frankly, scared the living shit out of me. He had a big grin on his face that could rival his brothers.

"Namine, you know how we are friends right?" He asked me slyly.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Best friends?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Can you get, like, deathly ill or something?" Commence the chucking of my pencil at his face. "What!"

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"So I don't have to meet Kairi's parents tonight. I'M NOT READY." He pleaded. I stared at him for a moment, before looking at Roxas who just shrugged.

"Give Roxas twenty bucks."

"But I'm poor."

"Then I can't help you." I said, waving my hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"You are a failure as a friend."

"What else is new, Sora?"

* * *

><p><strong>4:23PM<br>To: **Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Wanna go get something to eat?

…

…

**4:25PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

We should go get ice cream.

…

…

**4:30PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

No.

Last time I suggested that, you tried to tell me ice cream had no calories because they were frozen.

I'd rather not fight with you over food.

…

…

**4:32PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Man, I sure know how to act dumb.

After food, video games?

…

…

**4:35PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Hell yes.

…

…

**8:15PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Douche.

…

…

**8:18PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

I'm a gentlemen, chivalry is what i do, i'll open the door, pull out your chair, buy your drinks, but when it comes to mario kart, i draw the line. I'm sorry but i just can't let you beat me at mario kart.

…

…

**8:21PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

This marriage might end up badly.

…

…

**8:23PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Well, if It does, we can always try a relationship.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this short short series only has a chapter or two left. It's going to be ending soon. But—not to worry! I'll probably end up writing something else after this because writing humor is so enjoyable. Thank you everyone for the reviews of the last chapter. You make me smile. I have no idea why I updated so quickly, though. Also, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, but I won't update for like a new or so. :)<strong>

**As for that whole Honest Reviewer thing that is happening. I can't speak for everyone else who is being affected and getting 'reviews' from this person, but this is what I have to say. Any review that you post on my stories, it has no effect on me. You can write whatever you want to try and bring me down, but I don't write for you. I also learned that not only are you bringing writers down, you are very unprofessional. When I sent you a message regarding the review and your profile, you didn't even respond and very unprofessionally posted things on your profile. I don't know if you are trying to get attention or whatnot, seeing as you are also reading my tumblr and going out of the way to make the profile and post negative things about people's stories that they work very hard on. You have no right to judge other peoples work the way that you do. It's one thing to give criticism and another to be rude. But—all and all this is the internet, and anything you say to me on the internet, I don't know you and I won't let you affect my life in any way. Have fun bashing people. **


	4. four

"What?"

"What does that mean?" I shouted. Kairi was currently yelling at me for not telling what Roxas texted me.

Last week.

"It means he likes you!" Kairi giggled on the other side of the phone.

"No it doesn't. He likes Olette. He was just teasing me." I pouted, lifting my legs into the air, looking at them.

"Yes. It does. I promise you." I laughed sarcastically at her. "And why did you wait a week to tell me about this!"

"I was busy?"

"Tough shit!"

…

…

…

**Alcohol, Antiseptics, & Coke Zero  
>chapter four<br>pink bandaids all over my body!  
><strong>…

…

…

For most of the day I pouted.

I just couldn't stop.

Not even when Roxas asked me about lunch or anything. Kairi told me I was being stupid and that I should just accept that Roxas returns my feelings. But it can not be that easy! This isn't a movie! Life doesn't work this way, dammit! Slamming my fists on the desk, I growled as my day got even worse when my teacher handed me a detention.

"Bad day?" Sora asked me, smiling.

"Oh shit." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Kairi told me."

"Told you what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"About your denial."

Turning red, I faced the other way, crossing my arms.

How in the world did she convince Sora that she was right?

"He hasn't hooked up with any random girls. It's a start. I have to agree with Kairi."

"Agree with Kairi on what?" Roxas asked, strolling back to his desk. My eyes widened as Sora opened his mouth to speak, obviously telling him what we were talking about.

What a whore.

"That Sora gives her little to no pleasure!" Roxas raised an eyebrow at me before rolling his eyes.

"I did not need to know that at all, Namine." He scoffed. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you have to tell me everything."

"Sure it does." I joked, trying to change the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine Hara <strong>stay young forever  
><em>15 people liked this<em>

see all 40 comments  
><strong>Kairi Nakano <strong>oh yeah baby  
><strong>Sora Aoki <strong>who NEEDS maturity!  
>…<p>

**Recent Activity  
><strong>"don't live in a world full of…" on _Axel Mori's_ wall.  
>"Isn't it always?" on her own wall post on <em>Roxas Aoki's <em>wall.

…

**Roxas Aoki **come over right now  
><em>Tuesday at 4:36pm<em>

**Namine Hara **you can't boss me around, sir.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>yes, I can actually.  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>what do you want me for anyway?  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>I can think of many things  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>seriously…  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>you'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>5:09PM<br>To: **Namine  
><strong>From:<strong> Kairi

What are you doing?

…

…

**5:10PM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Walking to Roxas's.

Why?

…

…

**5:12PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

Oh, a booty call?

…

…

**5:13PM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?

NO!

…

…

**5:14PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

You'd better tap that before I get there in an hour.

…

…

* * *

><p>I growled, snapping my phone shut as I walked up to his front door.<p>

I knew Roxas didn't like me.

How long have we known each other? Those feelings just don't show up in like two weeks or so.

Everyone is so dumb.

I mean—

"Namine, why are you just standing there?" Roxas asked, opening the front door.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to ring the doorbell." I chuckled, making my way in the house. Tossing my shoes to the side and following him into the living room, I made myself at home. "So—what did you want to talk about?"

He remained quiet, which bugged me. Roxas was never quiet. He was the loudest motherfucker that I ever knew. And if my eyesight was still awesome, I swear he was—

Blushing!

"Roxas?" I asked, sitting on my knees on the couch. "Are you—blushing?"

"No!" He scoffed, opening his bottle of Coke Zero. Frowning as he drank it, he passed the bottle to me when he was done having his sip.

I stared at him suspiciously as I drank some as well.

"You can tell me, you know. I'd rather find out when you're sober than when you're drunk." I knew I could find out when he was wasted, but I wanted to know now. "I walked all these blocks for you, dammit, you can at least share your—"

"I like you."

"Eh?"

"That's the reaction you give me?"

"WHAT! You—you like me?" This must be a dream. "Are you sure you aren't high right now? Are you sober? Is this a joke?"

"I'm telling you I have feelings for you, and you think that's a joke? Who do you think I am?"

"Roxas, our grades biggest player." I stated. As much as my insides were bouncing around with joy, I couldn't deny the facts.

"I've kept myself girl free since I figured out that I had feelings for you." He stated proudly like a six year old.

"And how long ago was that?"

"I don't know…"

Wonderful response.

"A few weeks?" I looked at my hands in my lap. "Do you—like me too?"

I tilted my head with curiosity. "When did you become this adorable, Roxas?"

He blushed. "What? What are you saying?"

"I've never seen this side of you."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes."

"What?" He looked confused. "Is that a yes to my first or second question?"

I smiled.

"Both."

* * *

><p><strong>Namine Hara <strong>went from _married _to _in a relationship _with **Roxas Aoki  
><strong>_Tuesday 6:00PM via blackberry_

_22 people like this_

**Kairi Nakano **told you so!  
><em>Tuesday 6:03PM via mobile<em>

**Namine Hara **shut the hell up.  
><strong>Kairi Nakano <strong>you love me.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>no, that would be me you're talking about.  
><strong>Kairi Nakano <strong>stay out of this!  
><strong>Sora Aoki <strong>oh dear lord…

* * *

><p>"Why!" I screamed from the bench I was sitting on at the park. Roxas looked at me with the most confused expression.<p>

"Why…?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Exactly. Why must all boys be idiots?"

"I take offense."

I ignored his comment. "I mean—look at them. Sora is basically running around like a pansy ass, not knowing what to do with the ball and Riku is standing there, texting. I MEAN REALLY? I AM GOING TO LOOSE THIS BET, ROXAS. IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"I'm glad that becoming my girlfriend two hours ago hasn't made you much nicer to me."

"I'll be nicer if you go fix the score. I bet twenty dollars on Sora's team."

"Fine, fine."

**8:14PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

I can see you.

…

…

**8:15PM  
>To: <strong>Kairi  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Don't be creepy.

Come over here then.

…

…

Kairi blabbed in my ear about how happy she was Roxas and I were together. And that she and Sora had gotten together. And that maybe one day we would be sister –in-laws. I swear, she needs to take a chill pill.

"Adorable. I have never seen Roxas's soft side with anyone! He's so sweet with you." She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, my eyes focusing on the football game.

It wasn't long before Roxas saved the day and helped me keep my twenty bucks and make an extra sixty. He came running over to me just as Kairi ran over to Sora.

"Happy now?" He smirked. I smiled up at him and nodded before turning my eyes to the city lights. It had gotten dark long ago and the lights were mesmerizing. The only thing that distracted me was Roxas's face coming closer to mine. His hands were in his pockets and he was angled downward as his lips came into contact with mine. His eyes were closed, but the kiss chaste in itself. It was so fast that I didn't even have a chance to close my eyes. They were wide, staring at him as he pulled away to smile at me.

"What?" He asked, laughing.

"It was unexpected."

"You are my girlfriend now." He laughed.

"You know what else is unexpected?" He replied with 'what' before I pointed behind him. A mob of boys (who happened to be Riku, Sora, Axel, and the like) attacked him, knocking him to the ground.

"Good job man! You kissed her!" Axel roared.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, shoving his brother.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>6:45AM<br>To: **Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

I have pink band aids all over my body.

WHAT HAPPENED.

…

…

**6:46AM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

The boys wanted to congratulate you on kissing me, knocked you on the ground unconscious, which caused lots of scrapes.

…

…

**6:50AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Why pink?

…

…

**6:52AM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

That was all I had in my bag.

Haha, see you at school.

…

…

**6:54AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

See you. (:

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**I think I'll add one more chapter. I want more fluff. ANYWAY, there you go! I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	5. five

"Our school has ugly colors." I growled sitting at my desk. It was Friday. And Friday meant football games. I normally don't attend those wonderful events because I hate showing school spirit most of the time.

But Roxas convinced me to go.

Whore.

"No we don't." Kairi said, twisting around in her chair.

"Yes—we do." I glared at her for disagreeing with me. "I mean—green and orange?"

"It's not that bad." Kairi pointed her pencil at me.

"It's gross. I am not looking forward to wear those colors tonight."

"Get over it." I huffed.

You get over it.

…

…

…

**Alcohol, Antiseptics, and Coke Zero  
>Chapter Five<br>School Spirit, Bowling, and Doritos**

…

…

…

"Why are we dressing like this?" I asked Kairi. I was standing in her room in soffee shorts and a school hoodie. She drew those black football lines under my eyes.

"Because! It's school spirit. Now shut the hell up and pull up your hair."

"I don't wanna." I pouted, but pulled up my hair anyway.

"Get into the spirit! We are going to be cheering and jumping and dancing! Hurrah!" Kairi pumped her fist into the air. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, I'm going on facebook." I said, getting onto her laptop.

"Didn't Sora talk to you about this problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>Namine Hara <strong>nothing like getting f'd by the cops for a solid reality check.

_View all 9 comments  
><em>**Sora Aoki **happens to all of us one time or another.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>agreeeed. Feel alive now?  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>no, I feel screwed, broski.

**Recent Activity  
><strong>"uhh, I was the one driving…" on _Axel Mori's _post on _Roxas Aoki's _wall.  
>Namine is now friends with <em>Hayner Nomura <em>and _4 _other people

**Roxas Aoki **we are going to ride into the football game on an electronic couch.  
><em>Friday at 5:34PM<em>

**Namine Hara **oh dear lord.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>it's going to be fun!  
><strong>Sora Aoki <strong>we do it at every game!  
><strong>Namine Hara <strong>that doesn't calm my nerves, br00.  
><strong>Roxas Aoki <strong>(:

* * *

><p><strong>5:56PM<br>To: **Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

I just ate a bag of dorito's while taking a shower.

I can officially do anything.

…

…

**6:02PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Why am I dating you, you freak?

…

…

**6:03PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Because you loooovvveeee me.

Admit itt! I'm adorable

…

…

**6:04PM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Screw you.

…

…

**6:05PM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

I'll hold you to that.

…

…

Why are football games a big deal? Seriously? It's nothing interesting right now.

Just boys running back and forth on a field.

And good music.

And food.

Yum.

"Nami!" Kairi screamed into my ear.

"I feel like I'm in a mosh pit." I said, trying to not fall off the bleachers.

"Go with Roxas to get hot chocolate." She smiled before pushing me through the people and knocking me into Roxas.

"Hello." He smirked.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked as he took my hand and led me off the bleachers towards the concession stand. "They sell that here?"

"You sound like you have never been out of your house before. It's cold out, you know?" He eyed my bare legs.

"I wanted to wear pants…" I mumbled. I should think of ways to kill Kairi later.

"I'm not complaining."

"Men." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We ordered the hot chocolate and went back to the stands. We cheered the schools fight song and clapped along during the half time show. Roxas got into a fight with Axel, and then they made up afterwards. Sora and Kairi disappeared for the third quarter. Roxas then got pissed at Axel again for trying to grope me in my short shorts. Then they made up after talking about how great my ass was.

"I think that was a waste of a Friday night." I mumbled as Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and I made our way back to the car.

"You had fun!" Sora said, trying to jump on my back.

"Cause you spilling hot chocolate on my legs is fun." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I told you to let Roxas lick it off, but you said no." Sora pouted, running to catch up with Kairi. He claimed he ran because he didn't want to hear my sarcastic comeback. He was right to run.

Roxas shook his head at me.

"What?"

"You had fun."

"You're point? We could have done something else. Like—bowling."

"We should do that now."

"Drunk bowling?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>And of course I was picked as the designated driver.<p>

But Roxas was oh so sweet and decided not to drink so I wasn't the only sober one.

Besides, it was fucking hilarious to watch Sora and Kairi make a fool of themselves. Kairi had once again slipped past the line and fell on her ass.

"You're a great girlfriend." Roxas said suddenly. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm really happy." He said with a smile. I blushed at his sudden tenderness.

"I'm really happy too, Roxas."

"No, I'm really happy. You're the only person who has ever made me this happy." He leaned his forehead against mine and I could see a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm glad."

He kissed me on the cheek before resting his forehead back on mine.

"Pinky promise me." I said suddenly. Roxas opened his eyes to see my pinky outstretched in his face.

"Promise what?"

"_Pinky _promise."

"_Pinky _promise what?"

"That you are going to be mine and mine alone." I said with a smile and a tilt of my head.

"Only if you pinky promise too."

We locked pinkies and I lowered our hands together before kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>12:03AM<br>To: **Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Sora

I just looked at the guy in the car next to me. He was wearing a divers mask. We just nodded because we both understood.

…

…

**1:21AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Kairi

Oh my god, jst met anther drunk guy who is teching me karate.

…

…

**4:23AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Decided to explore a half built apartment complex at 4 a.m, and leave a three block obstacle course in the alleys on the way home.

…

…

**4:25AM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

Don't you have anything better to do?

…

…

**4:27AM  
>To: <strong>Namine  
><strong>From: <strong>Roxas

Yeah, but you won't let me in.

…

…

**4:30AM  
>To: <strong>Roxas  
><strong>From: <strong>Namine

I'll see you when I wake up, weirdo.

…

…

Do my friends have anything better to do with their lives?

I guess I can't complain.

They are pretty fucking awesome.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Just a little ending thingy! Anyway, thank all of you for reading this completely random and pointless story. Do you reviewers like my comedy? Because I'll consider writing more in the future. Anywho—please review and do whatever your little heart desires. I love all you guys!<strong>

**Happy AkuRoku Day! (:**


End file.
